


Mr. Perfect

by FanFicLover1998



Category: Sander Sides, Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: High School, Love, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicLover1998/pseuds/FanFicLover1998
Summary: Let's just say after that, the whole school could not wait for the day that 'Mr. Perfect' works up the nerves to ask his Prince Charming out on a date. Everyone including his 'Mr. Perfect', for he thought he would never be the man that the King of Romance could be talking about.





	1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue:** _

A boy was leaning against a tree looking at the stars. He was watching them shine like they did every night the boy would watch them. Something about this evening felt different. They seemed to be shining stronger and brighter than ever before. Maybe it was his imagination, maybe it was reality, or maybe it was how they seemed to reflect off of his companions eyes. The boy was sitting and sketching like he did every week night, in his special spot before sunset, while his companion sat with his eyes wide open taking in the sky above them.

The boy has been coming to the spot every week for the past 2 years. The park had a certain quietness to it, a beautiful scenery and foliage, and maybe I could also be because his crush of 3 years comes to the park after school. His crush comes here to work on his homework, hang with friends, relax, and practice his scripts.

His crush was the most popular guy in school, the head of the drama club, and the head football star. He was absolutely perfect in everything he did, and if he wasn’t well you can bet he practiced day and night till he was as good as the best. He was the school heartthrob but never dated anyone. The reason being was he was waiting for his ‘Mr. Perfect’ to ask him on his first date. Mr. Popular has been crushing on his ‘Mr. Perfect’ since they were in Kindergarten.

People have asked him, students and teachers, why he was so hung up on this mystery person. His answer was “Why would I not be, when he finally shows himself to the school you will be just as head over heels, but you can’t have him. By then he will be mine, and i do not plan to ever let him go.” After multiple years of the school do their best detective work they can, they finally gave up and asked if his 'Mr. Perfect' even went to their school. His answer every time was always the same.

"Yes he does. We have been blessed to be in the same educational environments since Kindergarten. He is extremely shy but has the brightest personality. Even though he hides, I can never stop staring. He seems to always be in my line of sight. When he's not in my line of sight, I can guarantee that he is on mind mind. He has the talent to make all of his wildest dreams and wishes appear, yet no one has noticed." He gets this far off look into his eyes and the biggest brightest smile appears as he continues. “His sense of humor may be dark and hard to comprehend, but his laugh is like the sun. I begin to feel to feel warm and calm all over, when I hear it. When I hear him speak, I am hooked on every word that he says. I turn into a bumbling mess and can’t seem to make a proper sentence.” At this point in his response most people laugh and begin to ask for the real reason, because there is no way someone with as much confidence as he has would do that.

He just smiles at them and says, “That’s why he is so perfect, he can make me turn into the most awkward, clumsy, and nervous person you’ll ever meet. He never notices though, each time it happens he just gives me a questioning and asks if I am ok. Then all I can do is smile and laugh as walk away, because as much as it pains me to walk away from him it hurts even more for me to be so close and not be able to kiss him, hug him, or even just hold his hand.”

Some people take this as his full response and leave it at that, but for those that stay usually have a question to ask. “Why don’t you just ask him out and get it over with so that Mr. Perfect is off the market?”

At this point he just shakes his head and smiles at them with a look that seem to belong to someone way past his years. “I could never ask him to go on a date, because i don’t deserve his affection and attention. How could I be blessed enough to get the attention of an angel like him, but if so wishes to bless me with his affection then i will gladly take it. So with that one selfish act I could finally show him how wonderful he is. For as amazing as he is he has one flaw. He can never see himself as I do, he never sees the perfection I do. So I will show him how perfect and wonderful he is, how he makes my heart flutter, and butterflies appear in my stomach.” He finishes with a smile and looks the person that has been asking the questions in the eyes and finishes with a final answer. “So yes, he does go to this school, and I dream of the days he chose to give me the slightest attention. For I will remember them all till I am gone from this plane of existence. For he deserves that and so much more.”

Let’s just say after that, the whole school could not wait for the day that ‘Mr. Perfect’ works up the nerves to ask his Prince Charming our on a date. Everyone including his ‘Mr. Perfect’, for he thought he would never be the man that the King of Romance could be talking about.

Now his Mr. Popular can be found watching his Mr. Perfect look up at the sky and point out all the constellations and tell the story behind them. He smiles as he sees how happy it makes him to talk about his love of astronomy. After a couple minutes later he turns to see that he was being watched and a blush appears on his face.  
He ducks his head as a blush forms on his face, “What are you looking at?” He smiles and reaches up to cup his Mr. Perfect’s face in his hand, tilts it up and whispered “I was just admiring how beautifully handsome you are, and I was thinking of how lucky I am to have you in my life.”

Mr. Perfect just smiled, “Not as lucky as I am to have you.” He said as he leaned in till their noses were a centimeter apart. Mr. Popular just smiled and finished filling the gap with only one response.”Let’s just see how lucky we can be together for now,” Mr. Perfect just smiled and said, “I can agree to that.” Before they closed the distance to the kiss that rivaled all others that would rival the kisses they were yet to have.


	2. help with names

BRAIN STORM NAMES: {going for a popular then a nerdy name}

Virgil and Logan (2nd favorite)

Delta and Tristen (plug XD)

Daniel and Pluto (favorite, my true future kids names lol but this is not in a weird way) 

 

 

(Also do not worry there is more I just thought y'all could help me choose a name for the future characters. I originally made it for two Fandoms but I think I want to make it its own work that doesn't need a fandom connected to it. I might not even use the names till the end so that y'all can continue to read it with you OTP in mind. I am extremely sorry for being MIA my health took a really bad hit recently so I'm pushing through and will finish this up soon. Hopefully!!)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first public Fic, so I am open to any suggestions on my writing style. I will not change the p;lot of the story for anyone, so please do not try to make me. Thank you for reading, and I will see all y'all in the next update.


End file.
